dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Lonely Gourmet
Details *'Title:' 孤獨的美食家 (孤独的美食家) / Gu Du De Mei Shih Chia (Gu Du De Mei Shi Jia) *'Also known as:' Lonely Gourmet *'Genre:' Drama *'Episodes:' 12 *'Broadcast network:' Youku *'Broadcast period:' 2015-May-28 *'Air time:' Thursday *'Opening theme song:' Oh! Let it be by Liu Si Han 刘思涵 *'Ending theme song:' Yi Ge ren Bu Yi Ding Bu Kuai Le (一個人不一定不快樂) by Victor Wong 品冠 *'Related show': Kodoku no Gurume (TV Tokyo, 2012) Synopsis Story follows a man who helps customer find rare items. In his spare time, he eats his way through Taiwan. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Winston Chao as Wu Lang 伍郎 :*Yu Yan Chen (余彥宸) as childhood Wu Lang :*Ah Ben as younger Wu Lang ;Episode 1 - Jazz trio *Shara Lin as Lan Xiao Ben 藍小本 *Li Zhi Xi as Lan Ben 藍本 *Gou Feng (勾峰) as Lan Zhi Yuan 藍致遠 *Huang Tai An as Cai Ba 蔡爸 *Lu Ting Wei as A Ze 阿哲 *Meng Yuan (孟遠) as Waiter 服務生 ;Episode 2 - The elderly man who lives by a schedule *Chang Kuo Chu as Li Bo Nan 李伯男 :*Xiao Yu as young Bo Nan *JR (김종현 NU'EST) as Zhang Huai Shan 張懷山 / Zhang Si Nan 張思男 *Yu Ni (余妮) as Huai Shan's girlfriend 張懷山女友 ;Episode 3 - The miracle recipe *Zhao Zheng Ping (趙正平) as Chinese medicine store owner 中藥店老闆 *Ren (렌 NU'EST) as Shopkeeper 中藥店店員 *Zhang Yi Lin (張以琳) as Rich lady 貴婦 *Gao Lei Ya (高蕾雅) as Shu Yuan 淑媛 *Fan Xiao An (范曉安) as Mother 臺南女人 *Liao Pei Yu (廖珮妤) as Daughter 臺南女兒 ;Episode 4 - Daddy's fried rice *Chen Jian Zhou as Charles 查爾斯 *Li Tian Zhu as Wu Jian Guo 吳建國 *Si Chen (斯辰) as Xiao Cai 小蔡 *Yao Han Xi (瑤涵沂) as Wu Li Jing 吳麗靜 ;Episode 5 - The bubble and the tea *Nylon Chen as Chen Han Sheng 陳翰生 *Ariel Ann as Lin Zhen Li 林珍麗 *Bu Xue Liang as Zhang Bing Da 張炳達 *Riva Chang as Chubby waitress 胖妹 ;Episode 6 - The markings of growing up *Joelle Lu as Chen Jia Rong 陳嘉容 *Xu Ya Qi (許亞琦) as Touch / childhood Jia Rong *Luo Hong Zheng as younger A Wei 阿偉 *Wang Zhi Qiang (王自強) as Huang Zhi Qiang 黃志強 *Lai Jie Hong (賴傑宏) as Xiao Lai 小賴 *Ong Ning Qian (翁寧謙) as Banana sister 香蕉姊姊 *Zeng Wei Hao (曾威豪) as Xiao Pang 小胖 ;Episode 7 - The dream under the spotlight *Victor Chen (陳司翰) as Fang Fang 方方 *Tracy Chou as Chen Xin Yi 陳欣宜 *Qian De Men as Elderly veteran 老兵 *Xiao Yao (蕭瑤) as Bing Bing Jie 冰冰姐 *Bai Jing Yi (白靜宜) as Singer 紅包場歌手 *Guo Wen Yi (郭文頤) as Singer 紅包場歌手 ;Episode 8 - Addressee unknown *Xiu Jie Kai as Lin Zhi Hao 林志豪 *Zhang Qin (張琴) as Chen Shu Yi 陳淑儀 *Hu Pie Lian (胡佩蓮) as Wu Lang's mother 伍郎母 *Xiao Bing (小炳) as Shou Hou Zi 瘦猴子 *Ji Jun Wei (紀竣崴/阿松） as Bao Zha Tou 爆炸頭 *Li Yi Bo (李宜柏) as Waiter 服務生 *Bi Zhi Gang (畢志剛) as Magic chair owner 魔椅老闆 ;Episode 9 - Never getting old *Zhu Lu Hao as Borough president 里長 *Chen Sheng Zhai (陳勝在) as Lao Gao 老高 *Qiu Xin Yi (邱欣怡 SNH48) as Song Xiao Wei 宋小薇 *Liu Chang Min (劉長鳴) as Man Tou 饅頭 *Tang Fu De (唐復德) as Bao Lu Guo 包蘆粿 *Wang De Sheng (王德生) as Shi Zi Tou 獅子頭 ;Episode 10 - Tomato and coffee *Zhang Jia Nian (張嘉年/太保) as Zhang Lai En 張萊恩 :*Shen Wei Nian (沈威年) as young Lai En *Tang Zhi Wei as Liu Xiao Deng 劉曉燈 :*Wasir Zhou as young Xiao Deng *Juby as Coffee store worker 老闆娘 *Jin Mei Man (金美滿) as Ms. Karaoke 卡拉OK小姐 ;Episode 11 - Gourmet video *Qu Zhong Heng as Yu Ren Jie 余人傑 *Cherry Hsia as Ren Jie's wife *Eunice Liao (廖曉彤) as Nurse ;Episode 12 - Friends forever *Jack Kao as A Wei 阿偉 *Zhang Qian (張倩) as A Wei's wife *Xiao Xiao Bin as Taekwando student 跆拳道學員 *Mini Bin as Taekwando student 跆拳道學員 Production Credits *'Original writing (Manga):' "Kodoku no Gourmet" by Kusumi Masayuki (久住昌之), Taniguchi Jiro (谷口ジロー) *'Producer:' Wei Ming 魏明, Liu Chun Ning 劉春寧, Yu Pei 余沛 *'Director:' Jiang Feng Hong 江豐宏 *'Screenwriter:' Zhu Lu Sha 朱璐莎, Xie Shu Fang 謝叔芳 External Links *Chinese wikipedia *Official Homepage Category:TWDrama Category:TWDrama2015 Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2015 Category:Youku Category:Drama